


May 30, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Ten minutes!'' Supergirl said while she kicked a hungry Smallville creature twice. She viewed Reverend Amos Howell's frown before her shoulders slumped.





	May 30, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''Ten minutes!'' Supergirl said while she kicked a hungry Smallville creature twice. She viewed Reverend Amos Howell's frown before her shoulders slumped. She flew to him. ''Oh. Right. It's my bedtime. How could I forget?'' Supergirl muttered as she glowered.

THE END


End file.
